Musical a lo Potter
by OElena-VodkaO
Summary: un extraño hechizo los liberara de su vida rutinaria pero ahora la vida es un musical....


**N/A:****¿quieres saber que pasa cuando me obligan a ver peliculas infantiles + Chicago + Moulin rouge + musicales de ese estilo todo el día? Pues este "divertido" fic, Musical a lo Potter.. Si damas y caba... bah si gente! Simplemente lean y diviertanse**  
**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio, yo solo extorsiono a los personajes  
**ADV: este fic bueno fue hecho en un momento de idiotizacion ¡Mucha Televisión infantil puede ser nociva para la salud mental! **

**Producciones Black** les presenta en estreno exclusivo Musical a lo Potter:

_Prologo_

Harry caminaba como de costumbre a desayunar al Gran comedor con Hermione y Ron atrás cumpliendo su "Pelea Matinal 1" Siguieron caminando y entraron al gran comedor que estaba, como siempre y ellos se sentaron en los puestos de siempre a comer lo de siempre...

La vida en Hogwarts en el séptimo año de Harry era "Algo" (notese la ironia) rutinaria, sin un Voldemort que vencer Harry por fin era un niñ... joven normal extrañaba su vieja vida. Asi que volviendo a la vida rutinaria de siempre Harry saco su varita para hacer aparecer, como siempre, una servilleta pero unas palabras aparecieron frente a sus ojos y en ves de conjurar la servilleta dijo la palabra...y un humo Rojo Oscuro los invadio quedándose todos alertas, eso no pasaba siempre como debia ser...

La antigua personalidad de Hermione salio a relucir

**Hermione:** - ¿Qué hicistes Harry?

**Harry:** Simplemente dije Censurado - Respondió este atonito respirando el Humo Rojo oscuro con sabor a frambuesa

**Hermione**¿Censurado? Me parece conocido ese hechizo que tal si vamos a la biblioteca tenemos que arreglar esto con el no podemos hacer lo de siempre

**Ron:** Vayámosle

Asi que fueron a la biblioteca, Hermione en su alto conocimiento de esta consiguió el libro rapidamente y leyo...  
**Hermione:** El antiguo conjuro Censurado usado escasamente en los siglos antiguos, tiene como objetivo agregar musica en esos momentos necesarios...

**Ron** Y eso significa que...

Pero en ese momento algo increíble paso las imágenes se movieron borrosas y a gran velocidad a su alrededor y...

_Capitulo I¿Sanitarios?_

Hay estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione en medio del gran salon el cual estaba igual que en el baile de navidad de cuarto año, se miraron unos a otros y ellos estaban vestidos igual que en ese baile y ademas estaban acompañados de las parejas en ese baile  
**Harry**: Oh-Oh creo que hize algo malo – dijo con voz de niño...

**Hermione: **Te voy a...

Fue acallada por una musica como de guitarra en off y luego sin el off se quedo boquiabierta frente a ella estaba la tarima donde un Harry Potter en schock tocaba una bateria y unos gemelos weasley tocaban la guitarra entre sorprendidos y divertidos...es cucho una voz detrás y abrio aun mas la boca, era Ron tenia el pelo algo mas corto y peinado con gelatina hacia arriba cargaba unos jeans y una camiseta ajustada acerco el micrófono a su boca y...

_Pues la suerte nos coloca frente a frente aquí hoy  
Sé que no has venido sola yo tampoco lo estoy  
Todo el mundo está observando nuestro encuentro casual  
Yo sé bien que está mal, yo sé bien que está mal_

Se le acerco y la miro a los ojos sonriéndole y con sus ojos ¿Azules? brillando...

_Con la música tan alta no hay comunicación  
Porque no vamos al algún sitio donde estemos mejor  
Si nos desaparecemos de este evento social  
Puedes ver que me brillan los ojos_

Si que lo podia ver y muy bien el chico le tomo de la mano y la llevo al centro de la sala con una bola de curiosos alrededor...

_Te veo en diez minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios  
Nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario  
No soporto tenerte lejos  
Quiero hacértelo frente al espejo  
Siempre te has desinhibido ante los actos prohibidos  
Si tu sientes lo que siento aprovechemos el momento_

Ella se sonrojo notablemente y vio como el se arrodillaba con una pierna y le tomaba la mano ¿Apenado?

_  
Son las cosas tontas que me hace decir el alcohol  
No puedo sino pedirte mil veces perdón  
Además en algún sitio alguien te debe esperar  
No te quiero atrasar, no te quiero atrasar_

Viktor Krum se habia colocado detrás de ella y Ron se iba con cara triste ella se acerco y lo jalo del brazo...

_Y no tengo que hablar, y no tienes que hablar  
Por una media noche mágica cuanto te atreves arriesgar  
Sé que tienes tu vida muy lejos de la mía  
Y que esto es sólo un momento nada más  
Si parpadeas ya no está_

La jalo hacia si y la beso apasionadamente y en ese momento nada mas se escucho sus corazones palpitaban a un ritmo pero un sonido extraño los separo o no otra vez iban rapidamente a mucha velocidad hacia quien sabe donde...

* * *

**N/A: La canción es de caramelos de Cianuro – sanitarios y bueno espero que les guste y dejen reviews... ahora a escribir el segundo cap besos...por cierto le doy un premio al que me invente un buen nombre para este hechizo!**


End file.
